The Day She Died
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Ichigo reminisces on his love for Rukia and the day when she died.  WARNING:: Character Death.


Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating but it's yearly exams and I haven't had any inspiration at all OR any motivation.

I'm writing this one for my awesome friends Carmen, Emma, Tyla and Ally who are OBSESSED with anime and manga like Bleach (Me and Tyla), Naruto (Emma and Carmen), Yu-Gi-Oh (Ally) and Vampire Knight (All of us!) and they got me in to Bleach. Thanks pals!

This is about Ichigo writing in his journal about Rukia's death. It is really sad Tyla said so be warned.

Don't forget to rate and review and also look out for polls on my page okay?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Senna, Captain Hitsugaya or basically anything to do with Bleach! I do, however, own the unspeakable threat and his follower.

The Day She Died

_I loved her. I never showed it but I did. More than anyone, or anything. She was the one I protected. She was the one that I always made sure she was safe. Before she died. Right before my eyes._

_Held tight in my arms, she drew one last deep breath._

_She was backed by numerous Soul Reapers. I was one; Renji and her brother, Byakuya were others. She died because of me. I will never forgive myself for putting her through that. She slept in my damn closet for God's sake!_

_She was always by my side if I needed her._

_When we fought Captain Hitsugaya's enemy she was beside me, fighting with and for me even after he trapped me in ice. It was two on one yet she fought still. Never in my life as a Soul Reaper did I expect to find someone so pure, so innocent, so calm and precise yet so deadly._

_She was the first._

_It was only after the Captain of Squad Ten destroyed his enemy, did another threat join this world. One who's name is unspeakable even to me. Even after one of his followers murdered my Rukia. She was my life._

_Even being shorter than me; she was smarter and even more skilled than I ever dreamed._

_She was the one to believe even after others assured her I was dead that time against the leader of the Dark Squad when they took Senna. She wouldn't believe it. Orihime healed me to the best of her abilities yet they still thought that I was as good as dead._

_She didn't. Rukia believed I was alive._

_I miss her. I still think of her smile and still believe that she'll come back to me one day. Like she's only on a holiday. No. It has been more than a month since_ she died for me_. There is nothing to bring her back. Her cold and small body lies in a morgue because there has been no funeral yet._

_And yet I always believed that Soul Reapers could never die. How wrong was I?_

_The threats follower was aiming her crystalline bow at me with its silver arrow waiting to be fired through the air to plunge deep in to my heart. Even now, one month on, the memory of Rukia's cry as the arrow was set free brings tears to my eyes._

_The sight brings me to despair._

_Rukia streaked in front of me screaming my name. The next thing I know, she's plunging towards the earth half dead with the arrow deep within_her_heart and not mine. The follower was laughing something at me but I was deaf to anyone but Renji screaming at me to catch her before she hit the ground._

_I dove after her._

_I only just managed to reach her before she hit the dirt. There was blood soaking through her robes and onto my hands where I held her against me. I gently pulled the arrow out with one swift movement and threw it to the ground beside us._

_Then I felt a hand on my face._

_Looking down I saw her face. Bloodied and sweating, she wasn't a pretty sight but to me she was beautiful. The blood and sweat made her who she was. But something wasn't right still. I didn't know what until she whispered those three small words which I shall treasure forever;_

"_I love you."_

_I brought her close to give her our first and last kiss and when we broke apart I whispered the words back to her. Then I held her hand against my face as she lay in my arms dying. She said my name one last time as the other Soul Reapers landed , breathed a deep breath that made her chest swell to twice the size and then..._

_She died._


End file.
